hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Axe
The Fire Axe is a melee weapon found in the Hitman Series. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' :"For breaking down doors and other obstacles." Agent 47 cannot conceal it, but he can holster it. As with the other melee weapons, the player can hold the action button, allowing 47 to hold the axe up for a "wind-up" period, doing more damage in the process. Otherwise, 47 will have to hit six to seven times to kill a single enemy, depending on the difficulty. But its real usage is as a part of the Fireman disguise; in the only mission where it is found, one of the ways to reach your target is to drop a smoke bomb in the laundry, which triggers the fire alarm. Immediately go pick the uniform and the axe, and stand by the metal detectors. The guards will assume this weapon makes the bleeping, and you can go with all your weapons undetected. However, the player should be careful while passing, as the guards can still see through 47's disguise. ''Hitman: Absolution'' :"A large axe featuring a pick-shaped poll." The fire axe can be used as a weapon in a multitude of ways. It can be swung into a target's head head-on, splitting it down the middle. It can be hooked around a targets neck from behind, and subsequently torn backwards. It can be driven into the ribs of a target, and torn out. Lastly, the fire axe may be thrown into the head of a target as a weapon, or thrown as a distraction. Please note that it is considered a heavy object and cannot be thrown as far as most objects, without Throwing II and Throwing III. ''HITMAN™'' :"A fire axe. Lethal when used in melee or thrown." The fire axe can be found in fire axe boxes which are attached on walls in bigger buildings like the Palais de Walewska. To get one you have to open the box and grab the axe. People will get suspicious if you carry a fire axe unless you are disguised as a guard or something similar. The fire axe can be used for silent attacks from behind, for lethal hits in the head and as a throwing weapon. Alsp, it can be used to distract people by throwing it. Locations ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' * Basement Killing: Inside the firemens' dressing room. * The Graveyard Shift: Inside eastern guard room, and carried over from previous mission if doing so. ''Hitman: Absolution'' * Rosewood: Found near the end of the first hallway. * Countdown: In the storage room protected by a keypad, in a case on the wall. ''HITMAN™'' * The Showstopper: There are three Fire Axes inside the basement. One is located far north inside the eastern corridor. One is located inside the locker room, by the eastern door leading into the basement's east corridor. There is also one in the south room, by the door to the basement's most south west exit. On level 1 there are two fire axes in the large middle room where the catwalk is located. One of them is in the very north west corner and the other is in the very south east corner. Another fire axe can be found on the outside of Palais de Walewska, inside the south west shed. On level 2, in the corridors looking down over the catwalk, there is one in the very south west corner as well as one in the very north east corner. On the same level there is also one located in the far south of the western corridor overlooking the main entrance hall on the east side of the palace. The only fire axe on level 3 is located in the attic. It is the only one on the map which is not inside a Fire Axe Case. It is instead lying on a table in the most eastern part of the attic's north side, near the entrance to the most north eastern tower room. Locmaptss Fire Axe.png|Level 0 Locmaptss Fire Axe-1.png|Level 1 Locmaptss Fire Axe-2.png|Level 2 Locmaptss Fire Axe-3.png|Level 3 * World of Tomorrow: Found in fire axe boxes throughout the mansion. * A Gilded Cage: Found in a fire axe box, in the tunnel, beneath the consulate. * Club 27: Found in fire axe boxes throughout the hotel. * Situs Inversus: Found in a fire axe box, by the Stairs to the morgue room. Gallery Fire axe.jpg|Fire Axe in Silent Assassin. Fire_Axe.png|Fire Axe in Absolution. Wiki_fa.jpg Category:Melee weapons Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Throwable weapons Category:HITMAN™ weapons Category:HITMAN™ 2 Weapons